dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chil (Chris Ghensi)
Chil is a character from Chris Ghensi's Dragon Ball Dream Team. He was originally one of Warlei's henchmen but turned on him to fight alongside the Saiyans during Warlei's Attack on Vegeta. Appearance Chil has tall, spiky hair that is similar to Vegeta's hair. As well as being the second oldest of all the members fo the Dream Team, he is the tallest, even taller than Warlei who was the oldest. Until the adult years, Chil is seen wearing armor similar to Vegeta while he still worked under Frieza which often changes color between red, green and blue.When we see Chil in the adult years, he has buffed up. He wears white pants and a blue weighted shirt. After he has his shoulder cut off he is never seen without his robotic replacement. Biography Pre-Dream Team As seen in his flashback during 'Change of Heart', Chil was born and raised on New Planet Vegeta. He was the second born, the oldest being his brother, Vegeta who often bullied him. Chil's rage towards his brother caused him to enter the World Tournament to fight his brother only to be left near death outside of the ring. There, he was taken away by a Changeling named Warlei and restored to full health. Warlei agreed to train Chil as his own, and introduced Chil to his new partner, a Namekian named Basoon. World Tournament Three years later, Chil returned to the World Tournament at age 9 with Warlei and Basoon. There, he faced the werewolf, Liman. Liman put up a great fight but Chil was just too strong. Liman then resorted to his final trick, the Death Stare. Chil breaks Liman's focus however and is able to win the fight. His next match was against Korne, the descendant of Goku. The fight went but realizing who Korne was, Chil knew they were destined to fight each other. He called for them to end the fight with a battle between his Void Ball and Korne's Spirit Bomb. Chil lost the battle. During the finals, Korne turned into a Great Ape when he caught a glimpse at the full moon. Chil attempted to fight him but was thrown to the side. First Quest Chil fights with Hammer for the Dragon Ball offering his own Ball if he loses. Chil wins the fight and heads back to base with his newly acquired Dragon Ball. On the way back, Chil encountered Josè, a member of The Cartel. Josè attempted to shoot and kill Chil for his Dragon Balls but Chil made hort work of him. As Chil prepared to fly off, Josè warned him that The Cartel would be after him. Chil was shot out of the sky and approached by leader of the Earth half of The Cartel, Tipo De La Bola. He then stabs Chil and leaves him in the middle of a field. The Galactic half of The Cartel begin to terrorize Chil and the leader finally reveals himself to be Chil's older brother, Vegeta. Still weakened by Tipo De La Bola, Chil struggles to attack and is killed by Vegeta. He is not seen for the entirity of the Vengeance Saga Quest For Revival Warlei uses the Dragon Balls to bring Chil back to life after fighting The Cartel. Chil immediateley demands to see if Vegeta is still alive. He gives Vegeta a Senzu Bean and forces him into a fight with both of them at full strength. Chil wins the fight. Saiyan Unification When Warlei starts feeling that Chil is becoming hostile towards him, he decides to put Chil to a test to see if he was truly loyal. He set course for New Vegeta and ordered Chil to kill as many Saiyans as possible in 10 minutes. Chil refused and punched Warlei in the gut. He then escaped and headed towards New Vegeta hoping to get his brother to call in his army to defend the planet. New King Vegeta, still upset about his loss to Chil on Earth, refuses and ejects Chil from the palace. Chil then finds Korne and tells him that Warlei plans to attakc New Vegeta. Korne uses Instant Transmition to find Hammer and Asayn to get them to join them. They return to New Vegeta and recruit their own army. King Vegeta finally decides to join them. Warlei and Chil begin to fight but Warle reminds Chil of his past and why he joined Warlei. Chil agrees to return with Warlei but keeps out of the fight against New Vegeta. Training on Gravay and Revenge At the start of the Namekian Army Saga, Warlei is making Chil recover. Warlei then decides to abandon Chil. Chil is abandoned on the planet Gravay. He is encountered by the Gravans who beg him to help them take down a Gravan who has been infected by the Gravan Curse. Chil initially refuses until he is attacked. Chil is helped by a member of the Namekian Special Forces. Chil then begins training with the soldier, Jiin, on Gravay. Jii informs him that Asayn is being given a mission to kill Warlei. Chil decides to join them. Henry Arsquian During the fight against Warlei, Chil is suddenly kidnapped. He awakens in a room with the rest of the Dream Team. They fight their way through Henry Arsquian's soldiers and finally get to Arsquian. Chil is the first to fight and also the first to go down. He attempts a sneak attack but Arsquian senses him and stops it. Chil was unconscious for the rest of the fight. Redemption Two years after the battle with Arsquian, Chil is informed tht Warlei is looking for the Dragon Balls again. Chil heads towards Earth and gather 5 Dragon Balls with Korne but is confused as to why they have not seen Warlei at all. Asayn, currently in Other World, uses King Kai's telepathy to inform Korne and Chil that Warlei knew they would head for Earth and that Asayn would inform them and so he used going to Earth as a decoy and instead went to Planet Namek for the Dragon Balls. Korne uses Instant Transmission to teleport the two to Namek. Warlei is fighting Hammer when they arrive. Chil heads straight to Moori, who gives him an idea. Just as Warlei summons Porunga, Moori order Chil to kill him. Chil does so and makes the Dragon Balls useless. Hammer then takes Moori's place after Korne has defeated Warlei and Warlei is wished far away. However, Hammer immediatley relinqhuishes Moori's old position. Chil asks Korne to return to Earth, revealing the fact he had the last two Earth Dragon Balls the whole time and they wish Moori back to life. Michael Arsquian Chil is kidnapped while on a date with his non-violent girlfriend, a saiyan named Beat. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with Tails Category:Half-Android Category:Transformation Users